Divergent High
by Tahlia2017
Summary: Tris moves to a new city to get away from Peter but the person she meets flips her world around, can she forget Peter and move on to the mysterious four?


I was walking through the forest to my little hideout, a treehouse my friends and I built a few years ago. I start to hear what sounds like footsteps behind me. I pick up my pace and here laughing behind me. 'One, Two…Three!" Yells my stalker.

"ahhh put me down!" I yell but my attackers don't care. I bit down hard on the hand covering my mouth "Shit" the person yells

"What happened" reply's the other. 'Wait I know these voices' I think to myself.

"She bit me" moments later I hear "are you ready Al?" AL! Al my friend, no it couldn't be.

"Okay, yes, One, Two, Three'

"Ahhhhhhhh" I yell as I plummet to my death.

"Beatrice wake up" I hear my brother Caleb, wait was he thrown down to.

"Yes I replied" He shook me.

"Y-you scared me" he said, "nightmares again?"

"Yes" I start to cry, burring myself into his shoulder, he is not strong but he holds me tightly.

(Page break)

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up and its 6am. I put on a Black tight shirt and denim capris. "Hmm, it needs some nice shoes." I go get my shoes, books and a leather jacket for if I get cold. I then apply makeup, concealer foundation and some mascara and eyeliner. I look at my clock wow it took me a good hour just to get ready then I look at myself in the mirror. I then begin to comb my knotty hair and finally decide to leave it out. "Beatrice we got to go to school you don't want to be late for your first day." Yells Caleb, "Ugh never mind you can drive yourself." I laugh I hop into my car and pull out the driveway I look back at my house, wow its big, my parents are rich but the negative to that is they are never home. We recently moved Cities to get away from Al and Peter I couldn't stand being there anymore, luckily I know a girl my age who moved here a few years back, Christina she is my age, I hope I see her at school.

**(Page Break)**

I get to school and the lady at the desk greets me "I'm Tori, here is your pack, can you please fill out this question sheet it will tell you what faction you belong in."

"Faction?" I reply

"Yes, there are 5 factions well 6 but the factionless don't count." Tori explained to me the values of each faction. I fill out the sheet and hand it back to Tori, "Great, you're in Dauntless, the brave go to the black building on the left."

"Bye" I say. When I get to the courtyard there are 5 big buildings, black, blue, white, green and yellow. 'What is that smell!' I think to myself. I look around to see some people looking at me; I must have said that out loud. A girl in black takes my arm and leads me inside the dauntless building. When we are inside and I know there are people around I yell at her to let go she looks at me for the first time "Beat.." I cut her off

"Shhh… It's just Tris.

"Very well." Christina hisses.

"Someone has sass" I Laugh

**(Time skip)**

I went to my first 2 classes and Christina was in them both, she takes me to the cafeteria and I take a seat. "Tris this is, Marline, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke and four." I am then bombarded with a bunch of hey's and HI's. After a long silence Uriah said "hey, have you guys seen that Lamborghini in the school car park. "YES! Zeke says I wonder who it belongs to." 'Me,' I say to myself

"WHAT!" Christina yells, how could you afford that!

" I guess I didn't say that to myself." I laugh "Were did the boys go." I ask 'all except four well' I say to myself, why didn't he go, he is a very quiet person. "um…." Christina starts. I run after them with four behind me and Christina soon after. "Ahh I yell as I am pulled into a closet "Let me go I yell into" the darkness. I find the light switch. "P-P-Peter."

"Hi baby, miss me." He snickered

"let me go!"

"Or what" I kick him where it counts and run "Four?" He was standing outside with a confused look on his face. I run up to him and hug him and start to cry. I don't know him but something about him makes me feel safe.

**(Four POV)**

I ran after her to help save her car lock from being picked I know what those boys are like. She then gets pulled into a closet confused I waited outside, I did try calling her but I guess she couldn't hear me behind the thick wood. She ran out of the closet, paused, I could see the fear dancing in her eyes then she came to me and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"What happened?" A boy at that moment walks out and I move Tris behind me and punch him in the jaw. Thump! But he didn't fall. "TRIS!" she fainted. I carry her to the school nurse after beating the guy up.. I wonder what happened between them.

**(Time skip)**

After she recovered the nurse suggested I take her home. "Tris I only have a motorbike." She throws her keys at me "Serious" I question.

"Sure Mr. Mystery." She teased.

"Don't call me that I am just very… Shy?" God! Why did I say that…

We get in the car god she is beautiful. What am I saying I can't be having these thoughts if I dated her she could be harmed by Marcus.

**(Tris POV)**

How did Peter find me I left soon after what he did to me? "Tris? Who was that guy" Four asks

Um…

**I will update a new Chapter almost every day.. What does tris have to say. post a comment telling me what Peter did to tris before he started stalking and Atacking her with Al**


End file.
